Why Did I Turn On This Love Show?
by justanothermischeif
Summary: Eli, a hopeless romantic. Clare, liar liar pants on fire. Better take good care of your heart, Eli, Clare's going to destroy it.


**I'm back! Why? Because I have a lot of free time at night, I'm bored, I wanna do something, and my life got interesting. Turn my frustrations into words.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI...NOT AT ALL...NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT.**

**Let's have a shot at writing again, shall we?**

**The whole story will be in Clare's POV. If the chapters are long (and maybe boring), I hope you find the time to read them. And don't you dare complain that this story is different. Different is good. Or has nothing to do with Degrassi at all. Go suck a lollipop!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep<em>.

As I turned around to turn my alarm clock off, I noticed it was only 7 in the morning. Tuesday. "But I don't have a class today," I muttered. That was the beauty about college, I didn't have to go to school everyday and I got to choose what time I get to go to class. I'm only taking one class this semester: piano. I have at least 2 or 3 more sessions before it ends then winter break. I was planning on going back to sleep when my mom opened the door to my room.

"Good luck with your interview today, honey," she said. "Your dad might be able to pick you up so call him when you're done." Without saying another word, she smiled and closed the door. That's right. I have my interview today, my first real interview for a job my mom has been telling me about for months and I finally found the time to apply two weeks ago. I honestly didn't want to work at the store, but who am I to complain? A high school graduate, with no job, living with my parents, taking a class in a community college, I had to start somewhere. I closed my eyes, taking up the courage to get out of bed and feel the cool air against my skin. When I finally did, I saw my keyboard. I hadn't played it in awhile. For some reason, I've been thinking a whole lot about my dad...my real dad. My real mom said I got my love of music from him. It hurts me when I think about him and how he left my mom and I. At the same time, I love hearing stories about him from my real mom. Even though I don't remember the memories, it's nice to know that when he was with us, he loved me very much. I sat down on the chair and turned on the keyboard. I placed my hand on the keys and I was surprised at how easily the music came to me, how easy it was to play, how lovely the melody sounded. I stayed like that for a little bit, just playing my heart out.

When I snapped out of it, I looked at my clock. 8:00. The time flies so fast when I play. I get lost in it. I got ready and once I was all set, I started walking to the store. Everyone who was walking towards me were saying hi and I was getting creeped out. So I started walking faster and finally I got to the store. I went straight to Customer Service and asked the lady where I was supposed to go. She had told me to wait while she called someone. "Ok, you're going to turn right, then left, then when you get to Electronics, you're going to see stairs in the corner and you're going to go up and walk into the office that has a little glass door," she said, gesturing with her hands. I tried to remember the easy instructions she told me, but I was getting even more nervous as I got to Electronics. I didn't see any stairs.

"Hi," I told an employee, "I have an interview, but I don't know where to go." He just looked at me and I didn't know whether he understood me or he just didn't want to speak. As he was battling with himself whether to speak or not, two men came to where we were and started talking to him. He asked them if they were going upstairs and the taller man said yes. They were talking for a little bit and I noticed the guy in front of me. I had a smile on my face and I was completely mesmerized by him. He was putting chapstick on and when he noticed me staring, he had a shy smile and put it away quickly. The three of us started walking when he asked me, "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," my voice came out as a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, it's easy!" he said. We got to the office and the taller man showed me the room I was supposed to be in. Before I walked in the room, I took one last look at the door and there he was, standing by the door. And the last thing I heard from him was, "Can I come in?"

The lady interviewing me was extremely nice and she listened very carefully at everything that I was saying. I was talking nonstop, but I came into a halt when he came in the room. "Can I leave my stuff here?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," the lady said. "You were saying?" I couldn't talk anymore. I was nervous because he was still in the room. I don't know what it was about him that made me feel like this, but it was such a funny feeling. When he left, I proceeded. After what seemed like hours, my interview was finally done. And like what my mom had said, call my dad. He was already at the store waiting for me. The ride home was definitely quiet. He was in my head though. No guy has done that to me. Two simple sentences and I was hooked. A shy smile and I was captured by him.

I couldn't. I shouldn't feel this way. I have K.C. But no matter what I did, he was in my head, not K.C. When I got home, I called K.C.

"Hey," he said. Whenever we talk on the phone, he doesn't seem excited. He doesn't seem interested. But then again, I felt the same way. We were old news.

"I just finished the interview," I said. "I was so nervous. The questions were easy, but I was still so nervous."

"That's cool," he said. I hated when he did that. "I have to go to school. I'll talk to you later." Way to make me feel special.

"Yea," I said and hung up. K.C. always makes me feel so empty. He makes me feel so unimportant. It's not the same anymore and I don't even know why I keep on holding onto something I know very well won't change. Then he came to my head again. Those eyes. His lips. His shy smile.

_What did he do to me?_

Whatever it was, I like it. I hope so very much now that I get the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh crappy first chapter. I know. But it's 1:48 in the morning and my brain is dead.<strong>

**I hope there aren't any grammar errors either. I'm just tired. So I'm going to sleep.**

**Reviews anyone? Any taker?**


End file.
